


Yes, Professor

by thelonelywriter



Series: Destiel and BDSM [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blowjobs, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Dean, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had never been into the whole teacher/student relationship, roleplay, etc., etc. He never quite had the interest to talk dirty to one of his students, nor did he ever imagine fucking them over a desk. But that changed when a little something on a tiresome morning made his brain spark, and say, <i>that's it, there's your next scene.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Professor

**Author's Note:**

> I have never ventured into the world of roleplay before, so this is a first, bear with me folks...

Castiel had never been into the whole teacher/student relationship, roleplay, etc., etc. He never quite had the interest to talk dirty to one of his students, nor did he ever imagine fucking them over a desk. But that changed when a little something on a tiresome morning made his brain spark, and say, _that's it, there's your next scene._

\---

Castiel had woken up a bit late, so he was hurrying around, yawning as he waited for the water for coffee to boil, and fumbling with papers to put in his bag. Dean wandered down the stairs, a red, plaid shirt thrown over his usual work one. "Morning babe," Dean said softly, pulling Castiel in for enough time so they could kiss, and Castiel could smile for the first time that day.

Afterwards, the two continued their little coexistence of Castiel muttering curses as the water would just not boil, and Dean finding absolutely nothing to eat. Finally, he found an apple, and tossed it up in the air before taking a bite out of it, the motion catching Castiel's eye. Dean noticed and smirked a bit, knowing that Castiel liked to keep his sights on Dean. Even though they were married, longing glances were a must for Castiel. "Yes, Professor?" Dean teased.

Castiel just blinked before connecting the dots. Dean wasn't doing the purposefully, Cas could tell. If he had been, he'd have been playing it up more. But the apple, the plaid, the addressing of, 'Professor,' with the leisurely teasing attributes, it was enough to make Castiel fantasize for once about Dean as his student being fucked over his desk. And he did not need to have that thought right before work.

The water for the coffee finally boiled, but Castiel, for the most part, kept watching Dean, who looked at him strangely the whole time. "Why, might I ask, are you looking at me like that?" Dean questioned, throwing away the apple core. Castiel shook his head, pouring his coffee in a cup to go.

"Nothing, I just, uhm, nothing," he responded, flustered and looking down, avoiding Dean's gaze.

"Either you just got a very good idea that involves me, or you just really want to fuck me when you get home," Dean said smugly, and Castiel blushed. He moved away, throwing on his trencoat, finally looking at Dean.

"Maybe one, maybe both, either way, we'll talk about it once I get home," Castiel told Dean, pointing a finger at him, taking his cup of coffee in hand. Dean grinned, leaning over the counter.

"Whatever you say, Professor."

\---

That night, Dean waited eagerly on the couch for Castiel to get home, wondering if Cas was thinking what he was thinking. He hadn't meant to resemble some male form of a schoolgirl with the apple, and the plaid, and the teasing, but after Castiel had gotten flustered, he tried to figure out just what did it. And that seemed to be the answer.

The door flew open, enter a slightly frazzled Cas who caught sight of Dean, and immediately pointed at him. "I'm gonna talk to you in a minute, just let me put my stuff down," he offered, knowing that Dean was just about to open his mouth. Castiel went into his office placing everything down, not caring if it was neat or not, hurrying back to an expectant Dean. "Alright, this morning you planted a little seed in my mind, and I wanted to discuss it with you," Castiel told him, and Dean nodded, letting Castiel continue. Castiel wondered where to go from there. What did he want to say? How would he say it? Well, no matter, Castiel was a professor, he could word it eloquently. "I want you to pretend to be my student so I can fuck you over my desk," Castiel blurted out not-so eloquently. 

"So like... roleplay, right? The classic porn scenario where the girl is bad so she gets punished by the teacher?" Dean said with a grin. Castiel nodded a bit sheepishly. "If you don't want to do it that's up to you, I know it's spur of the moment, and we really don't have to-"

"Cas?" Dean interrupted, bringing Castiel's gaze towards him. "It's a Friday night, there's no rush, so if you wanna discuss the scene and, put out our boundaries, then I would be _very_ happy to have you pound into me over your desk," Dean declared, and Castiel smiled softly.

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked, and nod of approval came back from a smiling Dean.

"Very sure."

\---

Forty minutes later Dean paced outside of Castiel's study, waiting for what felt like forever for him to open the door. When he finally did, he peeked his head out. "Safeword?" he asked, initiating the scene.

"Caterpillar," Dean replied, taking a breath. They hadn't done roleplay before, and Dean was just the slightest bit nervous in a curious way. But he had been sure to let Castiel know that.

"Mine is butterfly. I'm checking in for colors, red, yellow, green, two fingers up is the physical safeword. Do you have any questions?" Castiel questioned kindly. Dean shook his head with a smile, and Castiel opened the door, letting him in. "Sit down," Castiel said cooly, his voice already morphing into the commanding one that made Dean's dick twitch in excitement.

Dean took a seat across from Castiel, who sat behind his desk, his hands clasped, eyes boring into Dean. "Mr. Winchester, would you like to tell me why you're here?" Castiel asked in a stern, yet calm voice.

"I'm not quite sure I know why, Professor," Dean responded, twiddling with his fingers.

"Would you like to hazard a guess?" Castiel pressed, and Dean tensed, fearing the wrong answer. But really, there was no wrong answer. Cas could always switch up the scene, and so could Dean, and that was why it was so much fun. They were making it up as they went.

"I'm failing?" Dean said, though it was more of a question than a statement; and Castiel picked up on it.

"Was that a question or a statement, Dean?" Castiel asked, a small bite to the word, 'Dean.' Dean nearly shivered at the sound of it, yet tried to keep his cool. 

"It was a statement, Professor," Dean said quietly, doubting his decision. But Castiel let a small smile pass his face as he nodded.

"Dean, you are not only failing my class, but there are other things that have come up," Castiel explained, getting up from his seat, ambling over to the front of the desk, leaning back on it, facing Dean. Dean looked down, shifting in his seat.

"W- what sort of things?" he asked meekly. Castiel's eyes grew bright as he stepped forward, taking Dean's chin in his hands.

"You look at me when I talk to you," he demanded. Dean felt his dick grow even harder in his jeans at the command.

"Yes, Professor," he replied quietly, searching Castiel's fiery eyes.  


"I graduated college at the top of my class, I got my PhD in an unusually brisk amount of time, I am not stupid, Dean," Castiel remarked slowly as if he wanted Dean to hang on every word, to understand each one. "I can see the way you look at me, the smug looks you give when you open your legs. I can find the dirty notes you write about me, I can see every single bit of it. Quite the naughty boy, I must say," Castiel declared, looking Dean over.

"Punish me," Dean blurted out. Castiel raised his eyebrows.

"Punish you?" he inquired. Dean simply nodded as Castiel took his hand away. "Tell me, what exactly am I punishing you for Mr. Winchester?" Castiel asked with an amused tone. Dean closed his eyes, taking a breath before looking Castiel straight in the eyes.

"I've been a very bad boy. I've disobeyed you and your rules and I've tempted you. I've distracted myself, and you, and in the process failed my own standards and yours. I can't apologize enough, not unless you punish me properly, and set me straight," Dean replied formerly. One side of Castiel's mouth quirked up. 

Castiel moved closer and closer, stroking a side of Dean's face with just his fingertips. Dean leaned into the touch and Castiel smiled softly. "Do you want me Dean?" Cas asked simply and quietly. Dean, once again, looked Castiel in the eye.

"Yes, Professor." Castiel grinned. 

"Palms flat on the desk, bend over," Castiel ordered, and Dean did so as quickly as possible.

Once Dean had bent over, it was less than a few seconds before Castiel was yanking Dean's jeans down, and Dean was stepping out of them, Castiel kicking them aside. Immediately, Castiel let out a soft chuckle, his thumb brushing against the butt plug that he had put in Dean before the scene began. 

Castiel leaned over Dean, and Dean could feel the warmth of his body bleeding through his white button up and blue tie. He could also feel Castiel's raging hard-on that only made Dean harder himself. "I bet you love having things in your ass, don't you?" Castiel whispered, causing a bright blush to appear on Dean's face.

"Yes, I do, Professor," Dean responded shamefully.

"What a dirty, dirty boy. I bet you thought of me when you had your fingers in your ass, didn't you?" Castiel inquired, circling the plug with his forefinger, shivers being sent down Dean's spine. Dean simply nodded, and then gasped once he felt Castiel roll his hips right down onto Dean. "You feel how hard I am for you? How badly you make me lust after you," Castiel growled. Dean let out a sigh as Castiel sucked kisses onto his neck, biting hard enough to make him yelp. Castiel's hands found his sides, bringing his shirt up halfway. "Take this off," Castiel demanded, and Dean fumbled, throwing his shirt aside. Castiel's hands smoothed over the planes of Dean's back, and he let out a huff of air. "Just what I imagined, beautiful and needy," he observed with a grin. 

Castiel gave a few more rocks of his hips, the friction sending sparks through him. But Castiel finally pulled himself back, stilling his hips. Dean let out a little whine, and Castiel huffed a breath of laughter. "I know baby, but don't forget about your punishment," Castiel cooed, moving away from Dean, and grabbing a ruler from his desk. He smiled at the hungry look on Dean's face when he ran the length of the ruler with his hand. "I bet you even like being punished. You like the feeling of someone commanding you, putting you in your place. The thought of it must make you yearn for someone, me, in this instance, to lay a hand hard across your ass and tell you that's what naughty boys get, that's what they deserve." Castiel meandered closer to Dean, standing next to him. "But I could be wrong," he murmured, leaning in to nip at Dean's ear. Dean let out a breathy, 'No, Professor, y- you aren't.' 

Castiel smiled happily at the reaction and went to stand behind Dean, who was starting to feel his heart pump faster at the looming feeling of Castiel behind him. Then, with no warning, Castiel smacked Dean's ass with the ruler, and Dean let out a light gasp. "You think this will make you behave?" Castiel asked on the third, harsh smack. At this point Dean's blood was pumping even faster as the stinging pain brought endorphins to his brain, spreading all the way to his fingertips.

"N- no," Dean spluttered out. "You have to spank me harder Professor," he explained over his shoulder, and Castiel grinned ferally, dropping the ruler and giving a hard slap with his hand.

"Is that good enough for you? Is that hard enough to make you think about what you've done?" Castiel growled, smacking Dean's pink skin once again. Dean gasped loudly this time, moaning softly at the aftermath, thinking of Castiel's handprint against his ass, thinking of how it felt, thinking of the sensation of harsh skin against skin. 

After a pause, when Dean was lost in his own thoughts, Castiel brought his hand down again, even harder this time. "You answer me when I address you," Castiel declared in a rough voice.

"Yes, Professor, it is," Dean replied quietly. Castiel laid another hit down before asking,

"Color?"

"Green," Dean groaned happily as Castiel smacked him once again.

"So tell me, baby, what is it you did exactly?" Castiel asked curiously, and Dean had to drudge up from deep in his brain what he _did,_ metaphorically, do, he was so lost in his own burning arousal.

"I- I failed your class, Professor," he began, and there was another, single smack before he continued. "I tempted you," Second smack. "I disobeyed you." Third smack. "I- I..." Dean trailed off and Castiel stroked a thumb along Dean's lower back.

"Go on," he prompted, and Dean took a deep breath.

"I touched myself and I- thought of you, thought of your fingers opening me up, your hand on me," Dean admitted in a soft voice. Castiel slapped him three more times before pausing, breathing heavy, his own erection aching for relief.

"You think that's enough, that you know not to be a bad boy now? Will you obey my orders?" Castiel inquired.

"Yes, Professor," Dean breathed out, his body tingling with the mixing sensation of pain and arousal. 

Castiel pulled back, giving a nod of his head. "Good," he stated. "Now, I'm going to have to take that plug out of you," he muttered, leaning in to nip at Dean's neck. "I have something I think you'll like a lot better that can replace it," he whispered, and Dean's nerves bristled in anticipation. He felt Castiel's body heat from what felt like far away, yet was close behind him. Castiel's fingers teased the plug, circling it before he slipped it out, and Dean held back a groan of annoyance at the feeling of emptiness.

Castiel walked calmly to his desk, placing down the plug, and opening the drawers, leisurely pulling out three things: a condom, a bottle of lube, and a cock ring. Dean clenched his teeth, then unclenched them, the cock ring his enemy. He knew that Cas wasn't going to give him any relent today, and Dean was displeased... but also extremely satisfied with it. "Turn around," Castiel ordered, and Dean obliged, watching Castiel face him, slipping the cock ring on his dick, not saying a single word as to why he was doing it. The basic point of it was obvious yes, but the torturous, creative plans Castiel would have with it were still unclear. "Now bend back over for me," Castiel commanded, and Dean planted his palms on the desk, giving Castiel perfect access to his ass.

Teasing him at first, Castiel brushed his thumb over Dean's rim, clucking his tongue once. "Did you put that plug in to get ready for me?" he asked simply. Dean shifted a bit where he stood.

"Yes, Professor," Dean responded quietly. He heard Castiel let out a short chuckle.

Castiel slowly pushed in one finger with ease. Dean let out a shaky sigh, and Castiel only grinned more. "I bet I could fit a second finger in there too, I bet you wanted my cock in you as fast as possible," Castiel said smugly, pulling his finger out and coupling it with a second one, applying more lube.

"Yes, Professor, I did, I do," Dean groaned as Castiel's fingers worked him open. 

Castiel, barely holding back a groan, took his hand that had been placed on Dean's hip to his collar, fumbling with the buttons, slipping off his tie and throwing it aside. He had originally planned on fucking Dean with his clothes on, but he could tell from just watching Dean in front of him, bent over the desk, was going to drive him crazy. It was difficult with one hand, but he managed to get his shirt unbuttoned as his fingers moved inside Dean. He slipped it off as his fingers came out, and Dean let out a whine.

Castiel let out a chuckle, throwing his belt aside as he quickly undid his slacks, shoving them down with his boxers, kicking them aside with his shoes and socks. "You just want anything to fill up that beautiful ass of yours, don't you, baby?" Castiel asked, shoving three fingers in this time. Dean yelped at the sudden penetration, and at the fact that Castiel had just jabbed his prostate.

"Professor, please, do that again, please," Dean panted, desperately pushing his hips backwards to try and find that beautiful spark that had flown through him. Castiel grinned, thrusting his fingers in once more, Dean's hips rolling into the motion.

"Since you asked so kindly," Castiel began before brushing his fingers against Dean's prostate, earning a breathy gasp from Dean. "I'll grant you that," he whispered, plastering himself over Dean once more. "But what you really want costs a bit more Mr. Winchester," Castiel said in a low voice, right next to Dean's ear. "If you want my cock, if you want anything more than three fingers, beg for it," he growled, massaging harshly over Dean's prostate.

Dean's fingernails scraped the desk, his breathing harsh as what felt like fireworks exploded inside of him. The pleasure was almost too much, the lightning bolts of ecstasy were driving him insane, his cock aching more and more with each one. And he knew the more Castiel maddeningly touched him there, the more his dick would beg for a release he couldn't yet have. So, he begged because he had no choice. "Professor, please, please fuck me. I know I've been very very bad, but it won't happen again," Dean pleaded. Castiel's relentless fingers slowed a bit, and Dean couldn't tell if that was worse or better.

"Keep going," Castiel growled from behind him. Dean shut his eyes tight, reaching deep into his brain for words that he hoped Cas would want to here.

"I want your cock inside of me Professor, please, I need you pounding into me. I've been waiting for it for months Professor, please Professor please, I need it. I need you to fuck me hard with your cock, please," Dean trailed off into a murmur. Soon enough Castiel's fingers stopped, pulling out silently, and Dean could just feel Castiel smiling behind him.

"Good job baby, you sound so perfect when you beg for me," Castiel whispered, biting a kiss into Dean's shoulder. 

Dean soon heard the condom packet tearing open behind him accompanied by the sound of the lube opening. It seemed like forever where Dean was waiting, but then _finally_ Castiel was there, positioned against his entrance, teasing him only once again. "Please Professor," Dean begged in such a broken voice that Castiel was sure he was going to come undone.

"God, so fucking eager baby," Castiel muttered, pushing in slowly so that Dean could feel every inch until there was nothing left, just Castiel flush against him. "Fuck, baby, you feel so good," Castiel said after a pause, rolling his hips down experimentally. Castiel gave another roll, harder this time, and Dean bit his lips, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Harder Professor, please. Fuck me harder," Dean spoke from over his shoulder. Castiel smirked, pulling back and slamming hard into Dean, his hands grasping onto the desk with white fingertips.

"Just like I said earlier, needy," he began with another harsh thrust. His hips began a pace that he could tell Dean loved, and his muscles tensed with something new, something caused by just seeing Dean like this, as his, 'student,' it made him ten times more turned on. With each slam of his hips, each moan that Dean let out underneath, Castiel felt a rush of adrenaline pump through him, one that he loved like nothing else.

Beneath him, Dean was just waiting for that certain thrust that Castiel would likely find, the one that would hit his sweetest of spots, and send him through the roof with unbearable pleasure. And his dick could barely take it, the pooling of heat ready to explode, but held back by rubber and that Dean wanted to tear off because he was sure that he could come on Castiel's cock, and his cock alone. But then again, Dean figured that with this cock ring on he would definitely end up having an amazing orgasm, so he shouldn't resent it that much. But God, did he want to come with every single harsh thrust that sent him jolting forwards into the desk. "I bet I can't even fuck you hard enough, can I? This isn't even punishment, this is exactly what you thought of when you touched yourself, isn't it?" Castiel inquired through gritted teeth. 

Then, he did it, Castiel passed Dean's prostate and Dean let out a piercing moan that had Castiel's body tingling. "Fuck, oh God yes, Professor. It's not enough, I, ung, fuck, need more, harder," Dean pleaded in the most fucked out voice that had Castiel's hips moving with the most force he could manage.

"That's because you're greedy, needy, and fucking beautiful. You don't know how goddam gorgeous you are, begging for me, underneath me," Castiel groaned. "Teasing me, failing my class, tell me, did you do it all to end up bent over my desk, ass in the air, my cock slamming into you?" Castiel growled. Dean shoved his hips backwards with a moan so their hips now moved in a beautiful unison that had each of them falling apart.

"I- I did Professor. I wanted to be punished, wanted you so bad," Dean choked out, and was met with a powerful slam of Castiel's hips. "Professor, please, I couldn't help myself, not with your body, your deep voice, your hair that I just wanted so bad to tug on," Dean explained, feeling Castiel's thrusts become different, the pace faster, shorter now. Castiel's fingers dug deep into his sides, pulling him backwards as his head dropped forward onto Dean's back. "Professor, please, come inside me, I dreamed about it so many times, you filling me up. Please, please Professor," Dean encouraged as he felt the erratic thrusts stutter, moans filling the room.

Castiel felt his orgasm pour over him with Dean's last words. His body finally reaching the long awaited release, ecstasy filling his veins until it washed away, a tingling of endorphins filling his body in its wake. He let his head rest on Dean for a few minutes before he pulled out and wandered to the wastebasket, taking the condom off and throwing it away. Leisurely walking over to his desk, he sat down in his chair, looking at Dean with a small smirk. "Sit down in that chair," Castiel ordered, and Dean obliged, giving Castiel a confused look. Still, he pulled the chair over from where it had been pushed away, and placed it in front of Cas' desk, sitting down. "I know you're probably wondering when I'm going to let you come," Castiel said calmly, taking a few papers and pens from his desk. "Well, Mr. Winchester, I have papers to grade. So, you're just going to sit here and watch until I'm hard again, which, with your provocative manner, and my unusually short refractory period, won't be long. Not to worry, you'll get to come after, possibly during, depending on how merciful I feel, you have my dick down your throat," Castiel declared, and Dean couldn't help but let out a whine. "What's your color?" Castiel asked.

"Green," Dean replied. Castiel grinned at the response.

"This is a lesson in a patience, Dean, and I'd like you to pay attention," Castiel remarked formally with raised eyebrows before looking down, completely ignoring Dean, focusing his attention on only the papers. Dean clenched his jaw, squeezing his eyes shut before opening them. This was the real punishment, at least compared to the spanking.

\---

After what felt like hours of Dean watching Castiel's lithe fingers pass between pen, flip pages, his head down, displaying hair still messy, Castiel put down his pen, and looked up. Dean's eyes brightened, his dick tingling with hope as Cas smiled at him. "Kneel," he simply said, and Dean did so, watching Castiel emerge from behind the desk, raging hard-on included.

Dean licked his lips as Castiel stood in front of him, before kneeling down himself so they were eye to eye. "I'm going to take this cock ring off, alright?" Castiel questioned. Dean grinned, nodding eagerly. "But you are not allowed to touch yourself, okay? If you do so, it will result in more punishments. If you don't, then I'll give you a little reward. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor," Dean responded quickly. Castiel's fingers moved down to Dean's sensitive cock, slipping the ring off. Dean sighed in relief, and Castiel stood back up, placing it on his desk. He walked back over to Dean, and smiled.

"Now, let's get back down to business, shall we, Mr. Winchester?" Castiel asked, and Dean nodded, bringing a hesitant hand to Castiel's cock, squeezing it enough so that he gasped lightly. Dean smirked a bit, deciding not to tease as his lips pressed over the head of Castiel's cock, his tongue swirling circles over the smooth skin as he relished in the salty taste of precome. 

Dean glanced up to find Castiel's breathing picking up, and Dean slipped further on slowly, his mouth full but room in his throat. He suckled hard, hollowing his cheeks and Castiel's hands found his head, stroking his hair, giving him encouraging words and soft strokes of his hands. 

Dean happened to look up at Castiel with wide eyes at the same time Castiel looked down, and Castiel felt his legs grow even weaker. "Fuck, baby, that look kills me," Cas groaned loudly. Cas had just come nearly thirty minutes, but this was just as great a pleasure, it was different, the feeling of Dean's tongue curling and sucking, his mouth wet and warm, just perfect. It was maddening in just the right way, the way so that Castiel's fingers were pressing harder into Dean, so that his legs were weakening, becoming what felt like jello. And then Dean took even more into his mouth, enough so that Castiel was all the way down Dean's throat, and Castiel's hips instinctively twitched forwards, his hands flying away from Dean's head and to the edge of his desk. "Jesus Christ," Castiel croaked out at the sudden warmth enveloping nearly all of his cock. "Should've known you'd be good at sucking cock with those fucking lips," Castiel moaned, and Dean did the same, sending vibrations through Cas, the exact ones that had him teetering on ins orgasm. "Fuck, just like that baby, God, you're doing so good," Castiel praised as Dean's hands smoothed over his hips.

Then Dean swallowed around Castiel once more, and it sent Cas over the edge. "Fuck, fuck, I'm gonna come," Castiel said through gritted teeth before he was doing exactly that, coming down Dean's throat as Dean swallowed it all, every bit, lapping at Castiel's oversensitive and softening cock. 

After glancing up at Castiel who had his eyes shut tight, his chest rising and falling rapidly, he sat back on his heels, watching him intently. A few seconds later, Castiel opened his eyes, grinning slowly down at Dean, who looked up at him expectantly. "Come here," Castiel commanded. Dean rose from the floor, stepping up to Castiel so they were centimeters apart. Castiel glanced down at Dean's lips, then back up to his eyes. "You've been very bad, Mr. Winchester," he stated.

"Yes, Professor, I have."

"But I think I've set you straight, yes?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Professor, you have. I will not disobey your orders anymore," Dean told him. Castiel smiled, leaning in to give him a kiss, and the second that passed between the time their lips met felt like hours. When Dean's stomach flipped at the soft, plush lips against his own he realized Castiel and him hadn't even kissed once during the scene. Castiel must've realized that too, because his hand found the small of Dean's back, and pulled him closer. Castiel ran his tongue along Dean's lower lip, and Dean opened his mouth up, Castiel's tongue seeking out the familiar taste of Dean.

Dean submitted fully, his tongue barely licking at Castiel's mouth as Castiel began to move in a delicate, yet furious way, enough to make Dean moan, to make his dick tingle with arousal. As he stepped closer to Castiel, his erection brushed against Castiel's hip and he gasped, followed by a breath of pleasure. Castiel grinned, pulling away, chuckling at the whine Dean let out at the loss. "Don't worry, you'll get what you want. Turn around for me," Castiel demanded kindly, and Dean did so, happy when Castiel pulled him close so their bodies were warm and flush against the other's.

Castiel's hand reached around, teasingly feeling Dean's abdomen, palm flat as he felt each hipbone, brushing a thumb over them, his finger giving slow, teasing trails that had Dean shivering in his arms. Finally, Castiel relented, his hand moving lower and lower until there was a light fist curled around Dean's dick, and Dean let out a shaky breath at the feeling. Soon, the fist grew tighter and Dean could feel the rough drag of skin on skin, and he wasn't aware that he was moaning loudly until Castiel spoke up. "Damn, baby, you're a loud one aren't you?" Castiel asked amusedly.

"Sorry, Professor," Dean breathed out, biting his lip to keep in another moan when Castiel's thumb flicked over the head of his cock.

"Don't apologize, I like to hear you moan for me, I like to hear those filthy curses you let out," Castiel whispered in his ear. Dean groaned, only closer to his orgasm at the words of Cas. 

"Please, Professor," Dean said softly, his muscles beginning to tense. Castiel licked and kissed the crook of his neck. He grinned, giving a harsh bite, a shaky, pleasurable gasp escaping Dean's lips.

"Please what, Dean? Tell me what exactly it is that you want," Castiel said slowly, and Dean groaned.

"I want more, touch me more, Professor, please, fuck, I'm so close," Dean begged, and Castiel debated giving it to him or not. He decided, however, that with Dean having to hold his orgasm for God even knows how long it must've felt like, that he would give it to him.

Castiel's hand sped up, and Dean felt everything begin to crest. His toes curled and he swore that his legs would collapse underneath him. He hadn't had an orgasm like this, one where heat ripped through his body, rising in ecstasy and falling in soft waves of pleasure, slowly ebbing away.

Once his breathing had fallen to a slower pace, and his vision returned, he let himself fall back into Cas, who simply let out a huff of laughter. "Dean, you don't know how fucking hot you are when you're my student," Castiel breathed out. Dean simply chuckled turning around to give Cas a quick kiss.

"And you don't know how fucking hot you are as my teacher," Dean whispered, giving him a slower, deeper kiss. Castiel pulled away slowly, grinning softly at Dean.

"God, I love you," he remarked, and Dean smiled wide.

"I love you too, Cas," he replied softly, pressing a soft kiss to the crook of his neck. 

"So what do you want to do now? I can get you something to eat, something to drink, or we can cuddle," Castiel began. Dean snuggled into the crook of Castiel's neck, smiling.

"Well, I think I want some more kisses. I got far too little when you were fucking me over your desk," he told Castiel with a smirk. "Annnd cuddles are always greatly appreciated, and I wouldn't say no to a fuzzy blanket right now. Oh, and I think I need some lotion since you, literally, beat my ass. But in the best possible way," Dean finished with a smirk, and Castiel grinned.

"I think all that can definitely be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo :) So, as I said before this was and is my first roleplay fic, so tell me what you thought, give me whatever feedback you have!! And suggestions for any kinky / BDSM sexy scenarios are welcomed also ;)


End file.
